The present invention relates generally to a computer workstation, and in particular, to a computer workstation having a moveable monitor support.
Workstations can be configured with a monitor support that is moveably supported by a worksurface, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086 to Kweicinski et al. and U.S. patent application Publication US 2002/0020329 to Kowalski. In such workstations, the user can adjust the position of the monitor to accommodate their particular needs, for example if they are reclining in a chair. Other workstations are configured with a moveable worksurface, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,641 to Auer. Again, the user can adjust the position of the worksurface to accommodate their particular needs. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,112, some workstations can be configured with multiple support members that are moveable relative to each other.
In many instances, the user of such workstations is seated at the workstation in a tiltable chair. Typically, as the user tilts rearwardly, the position of the eyes of the user travels rearwardly at a greater rate and to a greater distance relative to a monitor positioned at the workstation than does the position of the hands of the user located at a keyboard positioned on the workstation. Accordingly, the user is typically required to independently readjust one or both of the worksurfaces, if moveable, and the monitor support, if moveable, when reclining to different positions to maintain an optimum position of each relative to the user, and in particular to the eyes and hands of the user.